The Newest Saiyans
by Outlaw3
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks go to a planet to search for some saiyans that king kai found.
1. The Video Game

The Newest Saiyans  
  
  
a/n: This is my 2nd fic so please don't flame if it is bad. Super-Saiyan-Monkey helped me on get ideas for this fic.  
disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters. Copyright 2002.  
  
The story starts out at capsule corporation. Goku's family is over for dinner.  
  
  
" Bulma, this is great. Can I have some more?", Goku asked with a face full of food." Sorry Goku you have ate all of it.", Bulma answered as she heard everyone's stomach growling." I guess everyone else is going to have to eat take out.", Bulma said while trying to pick up all the dishes that Goku had used." I guess we should go and get home.", Goku said while going to get in the car." Dad can I please spend the night with Trunks.", Goten asked begging on his hands and knees." Okay, but you have to come home early tomorrow." Goku, why won't all of you just spend the night. We haven't had any guests lately and you wouldn't have to waste any gas in the car." Bulma asked Goku." Okay, It'll save us the trip and I won't have to listen to Goten and Gohan saying we don't have anything to eat.", Goku answered." Um Goku, you do that to.", Chi Chi said." I guess that is right.", Goku said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing. Everybody did the anime fall. They all went inside.  
  
" Hey Vegeta, you know when you told me when I was sent to Earth as a saiyan baby?", Goku asked." Yeah.", Vegeta answered." If I was sent as a baby then wasn't their other babies sent to other planets?", Goku asked with a confused look on his face." I've never thought about that, but shut up I wanna see if if that hussy Tiffany is going to kiss Kevin.", Vegeta said while watching his soap." I am going to see what Trunks and Goten are doing.  
  
Goku walked up the stairs to Trunks room." Oh hey dad.", Goten said looking at his dad." Hey what are you doing?", Goku asked looking at the television." We are playing Dragonball Z Ultimate Battle 22 on Trunks's playstation.", Goten said while blasting a whole threw Trunks on the game." Oh can I play.", Goku asked looking excited." Sure.", Goten said." KAMAHAMAHA!!!!!!. MASENKO HAA!!!!.", Goten and Goku said blasting a beam at each other." AHH you blasted my head off. You are cheating!!!!", Goku said while yelling at Goten." Dad, it is just a game.", Goten told Goku." Yourjustabigfatcheater.", Goku mumbled with his arms crossed and a mad look on his face." I am going to bed.", Goku said while stomping his feet on the ground so hard that he fell through the roof and landed on Vegeta." WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAKAROT!?!?!?!", Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs." Uhh, hey Vegeta hows the weather?", Goku said while laughing." It's going to be raining punches if you don't get off of me Kakarot.", Vegeta said while powering up and punching Goku off of him." Well sorry Vegeta, I am going to bed. Youbigbutthead.", Goku mumbled walking into the guest room." WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!", Vegeta yelled charging up a blast." Nothing Vegeta." Goku said. Everyone went to sleep and Goku woke up at 7:00 and he went to the living room and saw Vegeta.  
  
" What are you doing up Vegeta?", Goku said while scratching his head." When you fell on me last night you gave me a bruise on my leg and I woke up at 5:30 because it was throbbing.", Vegeta said while holding an icepack on his leg." Sorry.", Goku said." Do you have anything to eat for breakfest?", Goku said while standing in front of the refrigerator." You are looking in the refrigerator, why won't you find something yourself.", Vegeta said while looking back at Goku." What is all the noise?", Goten asked while walking down the stairs."AHHH!!!!", Trunks yelled as he fell through the hole in the roof." Trunks what happened?", Goten asked." I fell out of the bed and out of all places to fall I fell through the hole.", Trunks answered while rubbing his butt because he fell on it." I need to fix that.", Vegeta said while looking at Trunks." Hey Vegeta I can help you fix the roof?", Goku asked while falling on his hands and knees." Sure. We need to go to the hardware store because I need to get supplies." Oh hey everyone. Trunks are you okay?", Bulma asked while going to get an ice pack for Trunks's butt." Bulma, Kakarot and I are going to the hardware to get some supplies to fix the roof.", Vegeta said while going to get the car keys." Okay, can you pick up some cooking oil on the way home because I am going to fix pancakes for breakfest today." Okay." , Vegeta said while him and Goku walked out the door.   
  
Goku and Vegeta went and got in Vegeta's car. Goku turned the radio to a rap station and then Vegeta turned it to a heavy metal station and they kept fighting over the radio." Kakarot this is my car and I am going to listen to heavy metal.", Vegeta said to Goku." Fine you big bully.", Goku said while crossing his arms." Quit acting like a kid. You are a saiyan so start acting like one.", Vegeta said in a angry voice.  
  
  
  
a/n: This is the end of chapter 1. Will Goku and Vegeta ever make it to the hardware store without killing each other? Find out in the next chapter. If you want some good dragonball z stories then read some of super-saiyan-monkey's stories. They are great and if you want some good original poems then check out my sisters poems, her s/n on aol is saiyanbrat7787 and her fanfiction.net her s/n is SaiyanGoddess. Please read and review and this is only my second fan fic so don't flame. 


	2. Her name is Pan

The Newest Saiyans  
  
  
a/n: This is chapter 2 and in this chapter you will find out if Goku and Vegeta can make it to the hardware store without killing each other.  
disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters.  
  
  
" Vegeta do you even know where you are going?", Goku asked while looking at a map." Maybe.", Vegeta stutterly said." ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO THE HARDWARE STORE BEFORE!!!!", Goku yelled." Well we never had these problems with our house before.", Vegeta said." Why won't you just use instant transmission to get their Kakarot?", Vegeta asked Goku." Oh yeah, I forgot about that.", Goku said while putting the map back. Goku used instant transmission. Meanwhile back at capsule corporation." I AM SO HUNGRY!!!!", Trunks yelled as his stomach growled." Trunks, I don't even know how you could be thinking of food with that bruise the size of Yajirobe's stomach on your butt.", Bulma said to her son in a smart voice." What is taking Goku and Vegeta so long.", Chi Chi wondered.  
  
Back at the Hardware Store.  
  
" What do you mean you don't have any money Kakarot?", Vegeta yelled as the cashier told them the price." I thought that you was going to buy it.", Goku said." Your the one who made the hole in the roof, remember Kakarot.", Vegeta told Goku in an angry voice." No, all I can remember is that overcooked steak that your wife cooked me.", Goku said." WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! You will regret those words, Kakarot.", Vegeta yelled as he punched Goku in the stomach." Let's just go home. I will get a professional.", Vegeta said as he walked outside leaving Goku inside.  
  
Back at capsule corporation.  
  
" Where is all the equipment?", Bulma asked as she saw that Vegeta didn't have anything in his hands." Kakarot forgot the money.", Vegeta said." Vegeta, have you forgot that we are the richest people in the city. You have so much money in your wallet that you can't even fold it!", Bulma yelled." Now go and get a shower, you stink, and since you didn't get anything at the store I am going to make you wear pink clothes and yellow shoes.", Bulma yelled in a very mad voice." I am not your slave. I am not getting a shower.", Vegeta replied." Oh yes you are because I don't want to have a husband walking around my house with armpits that smell like smooshed crap.", Bulma scolded as she went and got the water running." Whatever, I will get a shower.", Vegeta sighed." AHHHHH!!!! THIS WATER IS COLD AS ICE.", Vegeta yelled as he stepped in the shower." You meant to do that.", Vegeta yelled as he turned on the hot water." Yeah that is right. I did it on purpose to teach you a lesson, and if you say one more thing I will make your where Barney underware.", Bulma said as she crossed her arms and lifted her head up high." Vegeta has Barney underwear.", Goten laughed." Yes he does. He bought them because he said that they were comfortable and cheap.", Bulma said. Everybody did the anime fall.  
  
" Dad do you think that I can stay another night?", Goten begged on his knees." Sure. I am not going to stay because I don't want to make another hole in the wall.", Goku answered as he walked out of the house with Chi Chi to the car.  
  
"Goku, don't leave yet. Gohan is calling from the hospital. He wants to talk to you.  
  
" Gohan, what is wrong?", Goku asked in a worried voice." Videl's water broke!", Gohan said in excitement. Goku hung up the phone and he told everyone, and everyone went to the hospital.  
  
" Gohan must be in the waiting room.", Goku said as he walked down the hall. Gohan ran down the hall and told Goku that it was a girl and Gohan brought Goku and the others to the baby.  
  
" AWW.", Bulma said as she saw the baby." What did you name her, Videl?", Bulma asked her." Her name is Pan.", Videl said as she kissed Pan on the forehead." Gohan, Chi Chi and I are going to get home. Goten is staying at Bulma's house.", Goku said." Hey Kakarot, it is my house too.", Vegeta said." Shut up.", Goku said to Vegeta."WHAT!!", Vegeta yelled." No Vegeta, remember Barney underwear.", Bulma said as she picked up the baby.  
  
a/n:Thanks for the review super-saiyan-monkey. In the next chapter find out if Vegeta is going to have to wear Barney underwear. Everyone I need more reviews or I won't update so please review. 


	3. Vegeta's Happy Meal

The Newest Saiyans  
a/n: Thanks for all the reviews. If anyone has any questions aobut my story then ask them in your reviews and I will answer them in my author's note. I haven't saw all of dbz or dbgt so I didn't know who was born first, Bra or Pan, and then my sister told me that Bra was born first, and I didn't write about Bulma in the hospital so Bra is already born in my story and she is 2 years old. I hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Videl, if you never need anything just call me and I will come over.", Bulma told Videl while she was holding Pan." Thanks Bulma. Go ahead and go home. I will be fine.", Videl explained. Bulma and everyone went back to capsule corporation." Hey Goten, did you know that tomorrow is my birthday?", Trunks said in the car on the way home." Cool. Are you having anybody come over?", Goten asked in an excited voice." No, my mom said that the nights that you spent the night was enough.", Trunks explained.  
  
  
Capsule Corporation.  
  
" We are finally home. Hey do you wanna go up stairs and play video games?", Trunks asked as they went upstairs." Hey Goten watch your step.", Trunks said." Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", Goten yelled as he fell down the hole." OOOOH. Hehehehe.", Trunks laughed as Goten got up rubbing his butt." Hey Goten you know when I told you to watch your step?", Trunks asked while laughing." Yeah.", Goten answered." Well thats why.", Trunks said and while he was laughing he lost his balance and fell down the hole and landed on his head." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Goten laughed out loud." TRUNKS, GOTEN COME DOWN STAIRS, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." Bulma yelled to Goten and Trunks." What are we having Bulma?", Goten asked." Vegeta won't go out and get anything for me to fix so we are going out to eat at McDonalds.", Bulma said.  
  
They all got in the car and went to McDonalds. They got their food and went to their table.  
  
" Hey Vegeta do you want me to get your happy meal for you.", Bulma giggled." Yes.", Vegeta said as he put a bib on so he wouldn't get food on his pink shirt and yellow pants.  
  
" I am ready to go.", Bulma, Trunks, and Goten said." Vegeta are you almost done.", Bulma asked." This burger is pretty big isn't it.", Vegeta said with his mouth full.   
  
They all got done and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: I am sorry that I cracked on Vegeta. It is that the oppertunity was to hard to pass up. Now back to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all went to sleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Bang." Goten, are you awake?", Trunks asked." Yeah, did you hear that?", Goten answered and asked." Let's go see what it is.", Goten said as they walked down stairs and saw Vegeta staring at a robber." Hey dude get out of the way before I shoot you.", The robber said pointing the gun at Vegeta. He shot and Vegeta stuck out his hand and knocked the bullets away." WHAAAAAA.", Bra screamed in her bed because she was scared of the gun shot. Bulma ran upstairs." Dude your like strong. MOMMMY!", the robber yelled as he ran out and tripped and got back up and ran some more and Vegeta shot a lot of beams at his feet and made him dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: Sorry that this chapter is so short. This is the end of chapter 3. In the next chapter find out if the robber will make it to his mommy. 


	4. The Trip

The Newest Saiyan  
a/n: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. This is chapter 4 and this is the chapter when the story gets more exciting. Please read and review. (c) copyright 2002  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Dad give him a break. All he did was try to robb us. He is a weakling. Spare him", Trunks begged." Whatever.", Vegeta said." Everything is okay, can we go back to sleep now?", Goten asked." Sure.", Trunks answered. Everyone went to sleep and in the morning Goku went to Capsule Corporation when he got some news.  
  
  
  
" Goku, this is King Kai.", King Kai said to Goku." I hear you.", Goku said." I have been sensing something in outer space on a planet called King Kold. It is Frieza's home planet and Frieza is a changling, and changlings live on the planet, but I also have been picking up two strong power levels and I did some research in the other world library, and the only race of people who can have a power level that high are saiyans. I want you and Vegeta to go to that planet and find them and see what is going on.", King Kai explained with details." Okay.", Goku said.  
  
" Hey Dr. Briefs can you fix me and Vegeta a space ship.", Goku asked." Why?", Dr. Briefs. Goku explained to everyone about it." Hey Kakarot, why can't you just use instant transmission to get there.", Vegeta asked while getting something to drink." King Kai said that it was to far away for me to sense any ones life force." Goku, what kind of space ship do you want?", Dr. Briefs asked." The regular kind. Make sure it has a gravity generator in it.", Goku said as he walked over to turn off the engine of his car." It will take a few days to make it so you might as well train or relax.", Dr. Briefs said.  
  
" Hey Vegeta have you fixed that roof yet?", Goku asked as he looked up and saw Vegeta about to fall from the roof." What does it look like Kakarot?", Vegeta asked." Hey Vegeta, do you think that we should bring Gohan with us? We might need some help.", Goku asked as he flew up to help Vegeta." I guees.", Vegeta answered." I am going to call over Gohan's to see if he wants to go.", Goku said as he walked over to the phone.  
  
Goku called Gohan and explained to him what happened." So do you want to go, Gohan?", Goku asked as he watched Vegeta fall Through the hole." Sure.", Gohan replied." GOKU, THE SPACE SHIP IS FINISHED.", Dr.Briefs yelled." Gohan, come over now.", Goku commanded. Goku walked into the backyard.  
  
" I thought you said that it would be done in a few days.", Goku said in a confused voice." I found a good one so I just made a few adjustments.", Dr. Briefs said as he climbed down the latter." HEY DAD.", Gohan yelled." Hey Gohan.", Goku repied." Am I late?", Gohan asked while he was out of breath." No, we have to get ready.", Goku answered as he turned around. Then suddenly a big ship appeared.   
  
" Hey guys.", Future Bulma said." Hey its another Bulma.", Goku said." Yeah, I came from the future. I have some news. In my time after Trunks defeated Cell another enemy came and his name was Cooler. Trunks had to self destruct to beat him and I came back to see if I can use your dragonballs to wish him back.", Bulma said." Yeah sure, we collected all the dragonballs, we might need his help on our trip. Goku went and got the dragonballs and wished back Trunks." Trunks, your back.", Future Bulma said as she ran and gave Trunks a hug." Hey you have been gone for a few years. You don't look like you have aged any.", Bulma said in a confused way." People don't age in other world so I am still 18.", Future Trunks explained." Bulma, can Trunks stay here because we might need his help?", Goku asked." Yeah sure.", Future Bulma answered.  
  
" Hey long time no see.", Trunks said as he went over to his dad." Hey son.", Vegeta said." Hey we need to get going or we will be to late.", Goku said as he handed everyone their space suit." Okay, let's go.", Gohan said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: This is chapter 4. It is going to be a lot more chapters before they get to the planet and the reason that I made Trunks come back is that they needed more than 3 people to go with them. Please read and review.   
(c) copyright 2002 


End file.
